


call for a good time.

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: x-men challenge fics [3]
Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy joins the x-men and steals something on his first night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call for a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> for a x-men challenge on ff.net and i sadly have to say it is not my best work. the challenge was to pick a song from the list on the site so i choose call me maybe.... but now i'm thinking maybe i should have choosen a diffrent song but oh well. enjoy~

Xavier's school for the gifted was truned upside down the day remy became a member of the x-men. Many of the younger mutants don't remeber it but Logan sure does. He had only been a member of the x-men for a few months himself and was still distrusting of his team mates. The others hardly ever approched him while off duty but not remy, no remy had other plans.  
Remy's first day in the danger room had been eventfull to say the least. The young man had choosen Wolverine as his partner without batting an eye. Logan had followed him in smirking, assured of his victory against the skinny new kid. They started off in what seemed to be a stalemate, remy's baton inchies from Logans face, the only thing stoping it from making contact was longs claws. Then just as Logan over powered the young man and went to lunge Remt back flipped away with a smile on his face and a laugh in the air.  
Logan let out a growl and charged only to end up face first on the floor as Remy stepped to the side and stuck out his long leg tripping the other mutant. Logan could't quite deal with how fast the kid was or the fact that he was being humilated in front of the rest of thier team mates. He rolled onto his back ready to kick the smug new recurit in the face only to stop short when a card found it's way on to his chest. Wolverine had just enough time to determine the card was the queen of hearts before it's blast sent him slideing in to the wall.  
The danger room doors had slid open to reveal scott and the others cheering Gambit on and welcomeing to the team. Logan began to stand just as jean suggested showing Remy to his room. The fearel mutant walked slowly behind the other mutants only to stop in his tracks when another card floated near his face. Logan sliced trough the cards with his claw and was about to start a fight when he noticed the card was harmless and in fact seemed to have a message scrawled across it in a elegant hand writing.  
The message read "for a good time call me cher:" and underneath that was a room number. Logan sneered and shoved the card in his pocket and vowed to ignore it, however it didn't surprise Him in the least when he found himself outside of gambits room that night. The young man had been so beautiful it was almost hard to look directly at him and Logan was hardly in a postion to be picky about his lovers. That " good time" however started one of the biggest gossip mills Xavier's school for the gifted had ever seen, not to mention students and teachers scared to approach the young man that had stole the older mutant's heart , after all no beautiful face was worth loseing a limb over.


End file.
